King of Fighters: The Reasons
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: A Collection of stories centering around certain arcs, explaining the intent and the effects it left over. First Arc: Ash. First Chapter: Ash Crimson: "And I'm sorry Kyo Kusanagi, for taking everything from you at once." Rated T for minor cursing.


Welcome to a new Story: King of Fighters: The Reasons. It's a collection of stories concerning certain arcs and characters. This collection is centered on speculations of the characters- a possible back story/future for the sets of characters. This is aimed to be a depressing collection.

The first story arc is the current King of Fighters Main story- centering around Ash Crimson, Iori Yagami and Kyo Kusanagi, and will be written in that respective order. I'm hoping that I did Ash justice, since so many think he's just purely evil. I'm sure that shouldn't be the case. I'm hoping that's not the case (If it is: WEAK).

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from King of Fighters- They strictly belong to SNK Playmore- the only thing original are my speculations for the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

_Reason One: Ash Crimson_

_**Creaaak…**_

The apartment was empty. Seemed my roommate (as well as fighting partner) was not here. I dropped my keys onto a table, my bag on the floor and made my way straight to bathroom- it was dimly lit thanks to the small window it had and the sunlight pouring through it. Without looking towards it, I flicked the light switch on with a long, elegantly decorated nail. With minimal steps, I walked in front of the vanity mirror poised above the sink and stared at the boy who's eyes were locked with mine. _This boy who lived a lie._

This young man named Ash Crimson.

"_Just who the hell are you?" The Japanese brunet questioned me, attempting to stagger onto his feet. _

"_Didn't I tell you?" I chuckled, clutching the handle of the Kusanagi katana in my right hand, perching the sword on my shoulder. "My name is Ash Crimson. I told you to remember it, no?"_

_Kyo Kusanagi fell onto his knees once more, his short fingernails digging into the dirt. "Why?" He choked out. I could see the liquid sheen falling from his face and mixing with the soil. His girlfriend lay motionless not too far from him. It was the only way to lead him out and weaken him. Taking the life of Yuki Kushinada. Kyo's blue flame and earlier riot state was easy to defeat. Now he lay there, a broken man with nothing left over._

_I watched him briefly, considering a response. Unable to come up with anything valid that didn't give knowledge of my intentions, I simply turned around and began walking away. "None of your business, Mon Ami."_

My gaze was fixed upon my now pointed index finger; crimson sparks danced around it. I looked on with pure contempt. Absolute hatred and disgust.

I couldn't understand why Yagami was so lost over losing his flame. He could be _normal _now. He no longer needed to battle for his clan or wield their cursed flames.

Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were both free. But they had nothing left over from their trials. They seemed tortured. Broken. They were both still attempting to seek me out. Shame, but they'll probably never find me. I need not attend any more King of Fighters Tournaments- I got what I needed.

I let out a short sigh as my azure iris averted back to my reflection in the mirror. A pitiful excuse of a man. I was clad in my usual leather, red and black outfit- the outfit was ridiculously tight, making my lean figure seem as if it even had curves. I lifted a hand and spread the fingers out, eyes resting on each nail. Each was black and white with a different design. Each one was her favorite…

"_Didn't I tell you to go and tell your mama to bring some girl over here your age so you can go and paint her nails?" I questioned the little girl, looking at me with glistening eyes. I let out a heavy sigh._

"_B-but…" The little girl stuttered while still staring at me, doe-eyed. "You're so much prettier than these girls…Frère…"_

_I gave the little girl a look. She was already used to the idea of me being her elder brother now, but still wasn't so used to the idea that I was a boy. Rolling my eyes, I decided to give in. "…Alright. Just don't get used to it." _

_I assumed I would have been able to stop her the next times she asked, but nail art became a passion for her. Well, that is until the tables turned on me. _

"_Frère…could you do me a favor?" She asked, looking up at me with her innocent eyes._

_I let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it, Ma petite soeur?" I questioned the now growing girl from the sofa I was reclining in._

"_Can… can you do nail art on me?" She questioned me. _

_I looked at her incredulously. "Look, incase you haven't noticed, ma chère, I'm a boy. I have no interest in nails and what not." _

"_But… well… nails is the only thing I've found to do together with you… papa always has you fighting… It's a nice way to unwind… You never seem so into the ballet mama has us doing, so it's not like we're having a good time there." she proclaimed._

_I looked at her a little surprised, at the fact that she knew what her father had me doing. It also goes without saying that I couldn't really stand ballet. It was too tedious, and over all, too feminine. I couldn't help but grin a little. "Alright, alright. Just for you, I'll do it." _

_The first thing she taught me was how to paint fire. She loved the green flames I wielded- and I pretended to like them for her sake, despite how much I actually despised them. _

_She also loved baking, and her sacher torte was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. It became my favorite treat ever._

_Slowly, she became the most precious thing to me. _

Now my eyes traveled to the top of my head, where a red beret sat a-top my silver hair. I reached my hand up, carefully touching it. It was the only thing of my past I have left over.

_After spending a day of riding through France on my scooter, I returned home, only to see it set a blaze. I grit my teeth and sprung off the scooter, running as quickly as I could to the front door. There, an older man was holding my sister in his grip. "Who the hell do you think you are, and where the hell do you think you're going with my little sister?!" I spat._

"_None of your business brat. But I will let you know this… when the Orochi is awakened… she'll be the first sacrificed… Remember our group's name, young man. We are "Those From The Past…" The older man muttered and with that, he disappeared, the beret that was perched on my sister's hair falling to the ground. _

_A woman came running after. "Shit! I'm too late!" _

"… _Were you after that man?" I questioned her, still frozen in place. It took a while to register what was happening. _

"_Yes. He's planning to awaken Orochi, and that could well mean terrible things for all of human kind…" The blue haired woman murmured. _

"… _Take me with you. I could help with that bastard…" I whispered dangerously as I bend down to pick up the discarded hair ornament. _

"_Don't be stupid." The woman hissed as she flipped back her short hair. "It's too dangerous. What can a punk like you-"_

_The woman stopped speaking as I held out a hand engulfed in my green, wax like flames. "Don't underestimate me. I know I can help with this." _

"… _The name is Elisabeth Blanctorche. Currently, I'm pursuing this group, as well as keeping an eye out for the Sacred Treasures. They're three people who can seal the Orochi. With them, this could possibly be stopped. And who are you?"_

"_My name…" I looked down at the beret, then the other hand that still had the green flames dancing around it. "It's… Ash. Ash Crimson."_

At the time, Elisabeth didn't question me, although it was obvious that the name was absolute crap. It must have been pretty obvious it was an alias.

But then I went behind her back and jeopardized our mission. I took the sacred treasures for myself. She thought it was solely for power- she didn't understand, and I'm glad she didn't. I took the treasures for myself to keep innocent people from getting involved in my own battles. The decedents of clans who sealed Orochi need not suffer their fate again- I'll do it with my own hands. I used whatever means necessary- even though it made me seem bad, with mal-intent. But I didn't mind. I'm not too sure about Iori Yagami, but Kyo Kusanagi and Chizuru Kagura were the kind of people who would have joined in the fight to help.

So there was no other way to do it but to make them hate me.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt a presence near me. "When did you get there, Shen Woo?"

"Not so long ago." Shen answered simply, the man tousling his blond locks with one of his hands. "Anyway, what's up with you? Why do you seem so down? Regretting something?"

"…Yeah…" I muttered as I removed my hand from the beret and kept it resting to the side.

Shen let out a hearty laugh as he clamped a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're up to something Ash, but I couldn't care. The only thing I'll regret is if I let you run off and you end up dead. Then who will provide me with challenges, huh?" The older blond shot me a smirk. "Be careful with whatever you're doing. If you need back up, I'm here."

I gave Shen a wry smile. "Thanks." He knew nothing of me, but still offered me his friendship. Probably because he was the same. The only thing I knew about him were the basics he knew of me- his favorite food, age, what kind of music he likes- things that barely scratch the surface of a person. I threw off my jacket and took off the beret as I maneuvered past Shen and made my way towards the living area. I began opening the door to make my way out.

"Hey, Ash, what about your keys?" Shen pointed out, nodding in the direction of the keys laying in a heap on the table.

I looked at them, then back at Shen. "I might not need them. I'm off. Don't know how long it'll be."

"If you come back alive, you know the number and where to find this place. Don't be a stranger Ash." Shen held out a hand.

I laughed and reached out an arm, taking in Shen's hand and giving him a shake. "Of course not. It was great working with you Shen. Thanks… for everything."

Shen nodded. "I don't do well with emotional good byes- It's not my thing. So all I'll say is kick ass and come back, alright?"

I gave Shen a thumbs up before grabbing a black leather jacket and walking out the door.

_I'm sorry Elisabeth, for deceiving you all this time._

_I'm sorry Duo Lon, for having you fight for a cause that wasn't right._

_I'm sorry Shen Woo, for using you in my fights. _

_I'm sorry Chizuru Kagura, for injuring you and taking what was rightfully yours without giving you a reason._

_I'm sorry Iori Yagami, for stealing your reason for being._

_And I'm sorry Kyo Kusanagi, for taking everything away from you all at once._

It was time for me to battle against the Orochi.

And to get what I deserve in the end.

_**END REASON ONE: ASH CRIMSON.**_

I was thinking that no man could possibly be that darn effiminate, so I thought Ash probably had the influence of a girl in his life, and so I made the girl the most precious thing to him, that he'd stoop to any level to save her.

Also yeah... I couldn't think of anything else to make Kyo as vurnerable as killing Yuki. Heh... oops. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Do leave back reviews and let me know what you think! I appreciate reviews greatly.

Next Chapter_: REASON 2: IORI YAGAMI_.

Until then, see ya'll~

-The Painted Skies


End file.
